Evacuate The Dancefloor Radio Edit
by ThePrincessOfDawn
Summary: Evacuate The Dancefloor  Radio Edit by Cascada this is a DGB fic I'll make more chappies i promise
1. Sigh

Evacuate The Dancefloor (Radio Edit) - Cascada

I DON'T own Harry Potter Or the song

'_Come on you can do this'_

The spotlight hit the redhead She started singing,

"_Turn up the music _

_Let's get out on the floor _

_I like to move it _

_Come and give me some more "_

_Watch me getting physical "_

She started dirty dancing

"_Out of control _

_There's people watching me _

_I never miss a beat" _

She looks around and finds those Steel Gray eyes and puple ones, And keeps eye contact

"_Steel the night, kill the lights _

_Feel it under your skin _

_Time is right, keep it tight _

'_Cause its pulling you in _

_Pump it up you can't stop _

_Cause it feels like an overdose" _

(Feels like an overdose)

She starts walking towards them

"_Evacuate the dance-floor _

_I'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground _

_Evacuate the dance-floor _

_I'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground "_

She stands in front of them…

"_My body's aching _

_That's some overload _

_Temperatures rising _

_I'm about to explode"_

She starts to dance around them…

"_Watch me I'm intoxicated _

_Taking the show _

_It`s got me hypnotized _

_Everybody step aside "_

"_Steel the night, kill the lights _

_Feel it under your skin _

_Time is right, keep it tight _

_'Cause its pulling you in _

_Pump it up, you can,t stop _

_Cause it feels like an overdose "_

_**(Feels like an overdose) **_

"_Evacuate the dance-floor _

_I'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground _

_Evacuate the dance-floor _

_I'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground"_

The black haired man starts singing,

"_Come on and evacuate _

_Feel the club is heating up _

_Move on and accelerate _

_Push it to the top _

_Come on and evacuate _

_Feel the club is heating up _

_Move on and accelerate _

_You don't have to be affraid "_

The blonde one sings

"_**Now guess who's back on a brand new track? **_

_**They got everybody in the club going mad **_

_**So everybody in the back **_

_**Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang" **_

"_**Go crazy, Yo lady, Yo baby **_

_**Let me see sou wreck that thang **_

_**Now drop it down low, low **_

_**Let me see you take it to the dance-floor, yo" **_

The three start singing,

"_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dance-floor _

_**Everybody in the club**_

_I'm infected by the sound _

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground" _

She kisses them both on the mouth…

"_Evacuate the dance-floor _

_I'm infected by the sound _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey little DJ come burn this place right down underground"_

"Good way to tell everyone, Ginerva " Draco murmured against her neck .

"Why thank you, Dragon" Ginerva said looking smug.

"Now where did you learn those dance moves?" Blaise said putting his hands on her hips.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun when you tell everyone" Ginerva said in a singsong voice.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

*sigh*


	2. Humph

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG!**

**Lady Gaga**** - ****Starstruck**** (****feat****. ****Space Cowboy**** & ****Flo Rida****) **

**Ginny **

_**Blaise**_

Draco

"This is our first concert, of course I'm nervous!" she screamed.

"Relax Rose, just breath." Blaise said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah it's not like we haven't done this before" Said Draco

"I know but this time we sold tickets" She said pouting.

"PLEASE TAKE YOURE SEATS"

"that's out cue"

"Shit…"

_Ok I can do this…_

The music starts…

**{groove, slam, work it back**

**filter that, baby bump that track**

**groove, slam, work it back**

**filter that, baby bump that track}**

**{groove, slam, work it back**

**space cowboy, just play that track**

**gaga in the room, so starstruck**

**cherry-cherry-cherry-cherry boom boom}**

She starts singing….

"**rollin' out to the club on the weekend**

**stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'**

**fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'**

**blow my heart up**

**put your hands on my waist, pull the fader**

**run it back with the original flavor**

**queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table**

**I'm so starstruck"**

She walks and starts break dancing while Blaise behind the turntables starts singing with her…

"**I'm so starstruck-struck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

_**I'm so starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up**_

_**I'm so**_** starstruck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

**I'm so **_**starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up"**_

She looks at Blaise…

"**baby now that we're alone, got a request**

**would you make me number one on your playlist**

**got your dirty headphone with the left side on**

**when you scratch back and forth, back and forth uh-huh**

**put your hands on my waist, pull the fader**

**run it back with the original flavor**

**put the beat down first**

**hoppin' from the chorus to the verse"**

**(frika frika reverse)**

"**I'm so starstruck-struck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

_**I'm so starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up**_

**I'm so starstruck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

**I'm so **_**starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up"**_

Draco starts singing from the other side of the stage…

"hey, and I'm all like really really is that him?

I haven't seen you before and she got all them big rims

into that cash flow, I'm a fan of you, don't trip

should shawty say hand over you signature right here

like a, just a dotted line and I'm supposed to sign

how she add it up fanatic, and I think it's goin' down

she so starstruck, the gal all stuck

I shoulda had an overdose, to many starbucks

ain't never seen a baller, paper that's stack taller

stunna soon let the top back on their chevy impalas

hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers

what do you call that when you're shawty with two daughters

but that's another chapter, slow lover bachelor

I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor

complete swagger, there go the dagger

got what she want, shawty happily ever after"

"**I'm so starstruck-struck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

_**I'm so starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up**_

_**I'm so**_** starstruck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

_**I'm so starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up"**_

**{groove, slam, work it back**

**filter that, baby bump that track**

**groove, slam, work it back**

**filter that, baby bump that track**

**groove, slam, work it back**

**filter that, baby bump that track**

**groove, slam, work it back**

**(filter that) baby bump that track}**

She Draco and Blaise start walking to the center of the stage…

"**baby now that we're alone, got a request**

**would you make me number one on your playlist**

**got your dirty headphone with the left side on**

**when you scratch back and forth back and forth uh-huh**

**put your hands on my waist pull the fader**

**run it back with the original flavor**

**put the beat down first**

**hoppin' from the chorus to the verse"**

_**(I'm so, I'm so)**_

"**starstruck-struck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

_**I'm so starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up**_

_**I'm so**_** starstruck**

**baby, could you blow my heart up**

_**I'm so starstruck**_

_**baby, could you blow my heart up"**_

"_**I'm so **_

_**I'm so "**_

"That was fun!"

"I told you so"

"Hahahaha!"

*humph*


End file.
